


Drowning

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon is a good borfriend, Arthur comes back, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, arthur lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Merlin wakes up feeling like he's drowning and can't figure out why until Arthur comes pounding on his door.





	Drowning

_ Sometimes I wake up to the sensation of not being able to breathe. It's a jarring and horrible experience. But once I take in a breath my lungs feel like they’re on fire. I don’t know how to explain it at all. Some days it just happens, as if I’m being drowned and I take my first breath in of water. Voluntary apnea. I don’t know why it happens most days, and the only thing I can come up with isn’t possible, because Arthur isn’t to return until Albion is in a great need. Waking up and feeling like I’m drowning doesn’t count as a great need for Arthur to come back. _

 

**April 2nd, 2018:**

 

It was raining harder than usual out today and I think that was part of the reason I freaked out more when I woke up to the usual feeling of drowning. I panicked as I sat up in bed, one arm supporting my own weight and the other grabbing at my raw throat. I must have been screaming again. Another reason I was so glad I didn’t have many neighbors. Not that they would check up on me anyhow, I was the weird old man who lived down by the lake. I got no visitors and I hardly left the house unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Which was why I was confused by the sudden pounding on my door. Why was someone out there in the pouring rain, banging on my door. Especially at six in the morning. I took a breath to calm my nerves and then made my way from my bed and down the hall. Going down the stairs wasn’t the same feat as it usually was, and my usual aches and pains weren’t very prominent this morning.

Still, I made my way to my front door, I never left it locked, nobody really came around these parts. I opened it cautiously and almost fainted at the person standing before me.

“Merlin, would you like to tell me why I almost drowned in a lake this morning?” Arthur’s voice was gruff and he seemed irritated as he pushed his way into my home. But now the feeling the I had been getting made more sense, two sides of the same coin, apparently we were to share in drowning too.

I shut my door but remained in place. How could he be back? There was so much he needed to be brought up to speed on. So many lost feelings. So many things he wished he could have told Arthur before he had died. So very much.

“Are you going to stand around all day or are you going to explain?” I slowly turned around, I couldn’t quell my tears any longer. Arthur seemed surprised when little rivers of water made their way down my cheeks.

“Arthur…”

“Yes Merlin it’s me.”

“You’re back…” 

“Yes, we established that when I knocked on your door and asked you to explain why I had almost drowned.” Arthur nodded.

“I-... I love you.” Arthur looked as stricken as I felt when the words had left my lips. 

“Oh hell… Merlin how long have you been alone?” Arthur asked as he made his way across the small distance between us and gathered my crying form in his arms. I sobbed at the feeling of Arthur’s arms around me. Relishing in the feeling of just having someone there with me again, and knowing it was Arthur just made it that much better.

Somehow we had made it to the couch, I was curled in Arthur’s lap, my head pressed in the crook of Arthur’s neck. 

“Arthur… There’s so much I have to tell you. So much you have to learn about this world.” Arthur shushed me.

“I know love, just relax for now. We have time now, so much time. You can tell me everything later.” I lifted my head to look into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur seemed to be searching my eyes for something, and once he found it, he leaned up and kissed me. It was full of passion and tenderness, sorrow and loss, and so much love. 

I moaned and pressed as close to Arthur as I could. Arthur seemed to be trying to do the same thing. And again I found myself in another part of my home without remembering how I had gotten there. Arthur was in front of me, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror above my dresser and was shocked to see myself the way I had looked when I was twenty. But it soon left my thoughts when Arthur started to undress me.

We took out time, going slow because we both knew we had the time for this. It was filled with love and passion, I met Arthur’s every thrust, small moans slipping from my mouth and gasps tearing from Arthur’s throat. I had never come so hard in my life.

As we lay there, the throws of passion wearing off, I twined our fingers together and kissed Arthur’s had. I had waited over 1500 years and I was willing to do it again for Arthur in a heartbeat.


End file.
